


Stolen Target

by denna5



Series: Winterhawk Week Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, past missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 (September 22) - Hate at first sight (that develops into love) <br/>Bucky talks about seeing Clint for the first time, the time when he was the soldier, the time that Clint has no idea he was seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Target

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people like this, still kind of short, not connected to yesterday's prompt at all.

“What did you think when you first saw me?”

The question comes as they are sitting on the couch, a movie playing that both of them are just half watching, pizza and drinks still out in front of them, remainders of tonight’s date. Nothing fancy, their dates usually aren’t, but they suit them and Bucky enjoys them. Bucky turn so that he can look at Clint now, still has his arm resting on Clint’s shoulder, and he asks a question of his own.

“Why do you want to know?”

He can feel Clint shrug his shoulder under his arm as he speaks.

“Just wondering. Been dating for months now and I have no idea what you thought of me at first. I’ve told you.”

Clint had told Bucky what he thought of him at first impression, said he had thought Bucky could kill him in an instant but also found his eyes beautiful. He had told Bucky this after their third date and Bucky hasn’t said anything about his first impressions of Clint. His first impressions don’t come from that meeting, the soldier had seen Clint long before that. It is a bit complicated and that is why he hasn’t said anything yet but maybe he should.

“You really want to know?”

He asks and Clint gives a nod. Bucky takes a breath and speaks, waits for the reaction.

“The first time I saw you, I hated you.”

Clint raises an eyebrow at him now, has shifted just a bit to look at Bucky.

“You hated me? The first time we met, I was there for like five minutes, introduced myself, shook your hand and then left with Nat. What was there to hate about me unless my palm was sweaty?”

There is confusion in his voice and Bucky just kind of shakes his head then.

“Your palm was fine, very dry.”

“Then what was it? What did I do in that first meeting that made you hate me? I tried to keep the sass to a minimum.”

The sass was at a minimum and not even directed to Bucky, nothing to really hate but the feeling had still been there. Bucky just stares at him for a moment before deciding to explain.

“I didn’t hate you because of that first meeting, I hated you before that.”

Clint’s forehead wrinkles up a bit in confusion now and Bucky smiles at it a bit, leans forward and places a kiss against his forehead as Clint asks a question.

“When the hell did you see me before that?”

“When I was the soldier,you were probably just starting out.”

Clint is still staring at him, tilts his head to the side a bit now, still looks a bit puzzled.

“I feel like I would have remembered running into the winter soldier, hell I would probably have a scar from that.”

Bucky gives a bit of a shrug now as he speaks.

“If we would have had a run in, you probably would be scarred but I only saw you from a distance and you never saw me.”

Clint is still looking at him, curiosity and confusion in his eyes and Bucky goes into the whole story now.

“There had been a mission, one in Istanbul around twenty something years ago, a corrupt official who was trying to go into business for himself. A lot of mercs were assigned to it but Hydra wanted to make sure it was done. An arrow was put in him before a bullet could be. I caught sight of the shooter, was annoyed that my target was taken out by some kid with a bow but I had no orders to go after anyone but the target so I let him go, didn’t take aim. Hydra wanted him dead so didn’t care that it wasn’t me that pulled trigger that time, just had me there as insurance but I still knew that someone had taken a kill from me, it was not something that had happened before. ”

The soldier had always been the best shot in any location, there had been irritation that someone may be better, annoyance that the kill was stolen from him with such a basic weapon. The feeling of annoyance had been strange to the soldier and that had made him dislike the shooter even more. Clint is still staring at him, looks like he isn’t sure what to say. Bucky decides to just keep talking.

“They wiped that mission of course but by the time I was myself again, by the time we met, a lot of the missions were remembered and I remembered that one, remembered having my target stolen by some kid and I recognized you, and that old annoyance popped up. I ended up liking you quite a bit in the end though.”

He gives Clint a smirk, another kiss. He has ended up liking Clint quite a bit, couldn’t imagine not having him now. Clint is still quiet for just a moment before a grin breaks out on his face and he is speaking, words coming out in a rush.

“I beat the winter soldier to a target. I had no idea, if I would have known, I would have put it on my resume. Maybe I still should, I could call Fury right now, tell him I deserve a retroactive pay raise. Do you think he would go for it?”

Bucky just shakes his head at Clint’s excitement, doesn’t answer the question, just gives Clint another kiss and the night is spent on things other than past missions and old grudges.


End file.
